pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikachu
|dex number = 025}} Pikachu is the Mouse Pokemon. It is an Pokemon. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder stone. Pikachu can also evolve into Voltchu with a Time Stone, in Pokemon Techno and Steampunk. Biology Pikachu is a short, small, chubby mouse-like Pokemon. He has a tipped tail that is yellow and brown, and pointed ears (that look like a German Shepherd's or a bunny's), that are black on the tip and and yellow on the rest. It has red cheeks, making it seemingly look happy. It has small legs that have four fingers. It also has two brown stripes on its back. Pikachu is 1 foot 4 inches tall, and weighs 13.2 pounds. If the Pikachu is female, its tail tip will be shaped like a heart. In Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, female Pikachu receives a slightly different form. The tip of its tail is now black, making the heart shape more visible. This unique Pikachu is capable of being dressed up into five different costumes each representing a Contest stat (Coolness, Beauty, Cuteness, Cleverness, and Toughness). In those costumes it is capable of learning moves that it otherwise would not know. Canon Appearances Major *Ash Ketchum was given a Pikachu by Professor Oak in Pokemon - I Choose You!. Pikachu has appeared in every non-special episode and Pokemon movie since. Ash's Pikachu does not like being in it's Poke Ball. *Ritchie has a Pikachu named Sparky, who first appeared in A Friend In Deed. Sparky has a tuft of fur on the top of it's head. *Ash gets turned into a Pikachu in Hocus Pokemon by a magician named Lily. He reverts to human form at the beginning of the next episode. *Victor has a Pikachu nicknamed Puka. It appeared in The Pi-Kahuna. This Pikachu with blue eyes saved Ash from drowning by having the ability to sense tidal waves. *In Mewtwo Strikes Back, Mewtwo clones Ash's Pikachu, making Pikachutwo. This clone can be told apart from Ash's due to spikes on the black marks at the tips of it's ears. It is also more agressive and slurs it's speech. *James used a Pikachu in The Ultimate Test, where he used it in the Pokemon League Entrance Exam. *A Pikachu was kidnapped by a Skarmory in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!, and Team Go-Getters set out to rescue him as their first mission. *A female Pikachu owned by Ayumi appeared in SS027. Minor *Numerous other Pikachu appeared in Pokemon Emergency! belonging to Nurse Joy to help Ash's Pikachu defeat Team Rocket's Jessie, James, and Meowth to send them blasting off for the first time. They reappeared in a flashback in Pikachu's Goodbye. *Multiple Pikachu appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. *Lt. Surge's Raichu was once a Pikachu, as was Volkner's Raichu when Volkner was younger. *A Pikachu has also been owned by Luana's son, Travis. Luana mistook Ash for Travis when she saw Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. *In Lights, Camerupt, Action!, a Pikachu appeared in two of Elijah's movies. Red's Pikachu was featured in a film that Ash and Gary were watching when they were younger. In a different movie that Ash and his friends were watching at the time the episode was taking place, another Pikachu helped Plusle and Minun on their mission to rescue Princess Kirlia from the evil Exploud. *A Pikachu appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as a transformation of Mew. *A Pikachu named Sugar belonging to the owners of a restaurant went missing prior to Cooking up a Sweet Story!, and Ash's Pikachu had to fill in for it so that its owner would have the confidence to win a cooking competition. At the end of the episode, Sugar returns, however, it has evolved into a Raichu. *A Pikachu that belonged to an unnamed Aura Guardian appeared in a flashback in The Keystone Pops!. *A Pikachu appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. *A Pikachu appeared in a fantasy in To Catch a Pokemon Smuggler!, evolving into a Raichu using a Thunder Stone. Other *Pikachu is a playable character in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and the upcoming Super Smash Bros. 4. See Pikachu (Super Smash Bros.) for more information. Fanon Appearances *Ash's Pikachu is left in a near death state after succumbing to the rage of Nail's Mega Garchomp during When Two Powers Collide. Legends Of The Pokédex *Zap is Ty's Pikachu in [[Legends Of The Pokedex|''Legend of The Pokédex.]] The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon *Pikachu is a main character in The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon. Pokémon Students of the Legends *Pikachu is Christi's Pokemon and bonded partner in [[Pokemon Students of the Legends|''Pokemon Students of the Legends]].'' Flare Insignia *Volt, a Pikachu, first appears in [[Amnesia|''Amnesia]]. He is a main character. Mopthro Journeys * Stacia caught her own Pikachu in [[Search for the Flying-Type: Enter Ambystoma!|''Search for the Flying-Type: Enter Ambystoma!]] PokeSelects * A Pikachu belonging to Red appeared in ''Red Alert. The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve *Ash's Pikachu will appear in The Kid and his Pikachu Super Smash Bros: Battle! * Pikachu is a competitor in the Smash Bros tournament, as well as its own battle choice. ** It appeared in Starting From Scratch, and its ability is Static. ** Its Final Smash is Volt Tackle, being one of its standard moves. Pokedex Entries 'Red' When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. 'Blue' When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. 'Yellow' It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you. 'Pokemon Stadium' Lives in forests away from people. It stores electricity in its cheeks for zapping an enemy if it is attacked. 'Gold, HeartGold' This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. 'Silver, SoulSilver' It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. 'Crystal' When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks. 'Pokemon Stadium 2' When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks. 'Ruby' Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge. 'Sapphire' This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. 'Emerald' It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt. 'FireRed' It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. 'LeafGreen' When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. 'Diamond' It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks. 'Pearl' If it looses crackling power from the electrical pouches on its cheeks, it is being wary. 'Platinum' It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. 'Black, Black 2, White, White 2' It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. 'X' It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. 'Y' It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. Moves *START: Thunder Shock *START: Tail Whip *005: Growl *007: Play Nice *010: Quick Attack *013: Thunder Wave *018: Electro Ball *021: Double Team *023: Nuzzle *026: Slam *029: Thunderbolt *034: Feint *037: Agility *042: Discharge *046: Light Screen *050: Thunder See Also * Gallery * Pikachu (Super Smash Bros.) Category:Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Mouse Pokemon Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:Destris Pokemon Category:Yellow Pokemon Category:Pikachu Family Category:First Evolutions